Aun tengo una vida sin ti
by yui Hat-chan
Summary: Alison le confió un secreto a Aria "Ali se preocupaba por su hermano". Aria y Jason estaban juntos, Aria ya no esta y Jason le cuanta su historia de amor a su pequeña hija, y de como se enamoro de su madre.


**hola! esta es mi primera historia de PLL, espero que les guste **

**Pretty Little Liars no pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes**

Aun tengo una vida sin ti

"_Te amo" La pequeña mujer morena le dio un suave beso en los labios, al joven de cabello rubio. "Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"._

"_yo también te amo, Aria" Jason puso uno de los mechones rebeldes de la chica detrás de su oreja. "pero, dime que esto no es un sueño"._

"_te extraño, pero ya tienes que volver" Aria deposito un último beso en los labios de Jason y le acaricio dulcemente la mejilla._

_Jason cerró los ojos, mientras disfrutaba del inexistente tacto de Aria._ Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, tratando de recuperar una respiración regular tras despertar por el suave toque de una pequeña niña de tez blanca, cabello castaño oscuro y unos bellos ojos que en algún momento se verían grises, en otros verdes o casi café. "Papi, tuve una pesadilla" La pequeña se acomodó al lado de su padre, mientras que este la cubrió con sus brazos.

"¿Se la contarías a papá?" Jason comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por el cabello suelto de su hija.

"Soñé que…" la niña dudo un poco en contarle a su padre, pero rápidamente le contó su pesadilla. "Había una persona, tenía una capucha negra por lo que no podía ver su rostro…el me estaba persiguiendo, yo corría pero llegue a un bosque y me perdí, y luego apareció un horrible monstruo"

"Aria cariño, solo fue un mal sueño los monstruos no existen, y yo no dejaría que nada malo te sucediera" Jason se acercó a su pequeña hija y beso su cabeza de una forma muy paternal. "vamos a dormir".

Aria miro a su padre algo preocupada. "papi, ¿has estado llorando?" la hija de Jason puso su pequeña manito en el lugar donde había quedado una lagrima que se había escapado mientras dormía. "¿es por mamá?" a pesar de ser muy pequeña, Aria se daba cuenta cuando su padre no se encontraba bien.

"no es nada, cariño" Jason volvió a abrazar a su hija durante varios minutos hasta que se quedó dormida. Sin duda ella se parecía a su madre, no solo físicamente también en la forma en la que se daba cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien.

Para Jason ya era una costumbre soñar todas las noches con el amor de su vida Aria Montgomery, no, Aria DiLaurentis, no podía evitar terminar en lágrimas, después de todo lo único que quería era que ella pudiese estar con el y con su hija, como la familia que siempre quisieron ser. Cuando ella quedo embaraza se pasaban el día hablando de cómo sería el bebé, a quien se parecería, si era niño o niña. Los hermosos ojos verdes derramaron nuevas lágrimas ante los bellos recuerdos.

* * *

El día siguiente no fue más fácil, tendrían compañía y por compañía se entiende a la pandilla entera, Spencer y Toby, Hanna y Caleb, Emily y Paige y sin mencionar a todos los hijos. Spencer y Toby tuvieron dos hijos, Juli que tiene la misma edad que la pequeña Aria solo 4 años, y Fran dos años mayor que Aria y Juli, Hanna y Caleb habían tenido tres hijos, Tamy de la misma edad que Juli y unos gemelos de solo un año y medio, Jordan y Ryan, y Emily con Paige también tuvieron una hija la cual Emily dio a luz, al igual que Juli, Tamy y Aria tenía cuatro años, la pequeña Alison.

"Jason, ¿estás bien?" como Jason esperaba Spencer comenzaría su interrogatorio. "te noto algo distraído".

"solo pensaba, ya sabes que en un par de meses se cumplen cinco años desde que se fue". El rostro de Spencer cambio muy rápido ante la declaración de su hermano, mientras ponía una de sus manos atrás de su cuello como solia hacer cuando estaba cansada.

"lo siento, ella te amaba…"

"Spencer" Jason llamo a su hermana a detenerse. "simplemente no quiero hablar del tema"

"sabes que tu hija tarde o temprano va a querer saber más sobre su madre, y no hablo solo de lo que nosotros o sus abuelos le han contado, ella va querer saber más sobre ustedes" Spencer puso su mano en el hombro de Jason para ir en ayuda de Toby, debido a que Juli se había subido a su cabeza.

Jason se paso una mano por el cabello rubio, cuando vio a una pequeña niña mirándolo. "¿Qué pasa cariño?"

"¿Mamá se fue por mi culpa?" Jason noto como los ojos de su hija se comenzaron a poner vidriosos. "claro que no, tú no tienes la culpa de nada". Aria beso la mejilla de su padre, manteniendo el abrazo que Jason había llevado a cabo para tranquilizar a su hija. "¿quieres saber la historia de mamá y papá?".

Los ojos de Aria se iluminaron y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en respuesta.

"oigan todos, a llegado la hora de hablar de la historia sobre Aria y yo"

"la historia de amor jamás contada" bromeo Hanna como siempre.

"¿estás seguro con esto?" Emily en verdad parecía preocupada.

"claro" Jason dio una pequeña sonrisa picarona a todos los demás como pasaron a sentarse en el porche de la casa de Jason.

"como ya sabes hija, tu mamá era amiga de mi hermana Alison…"

_Alison y Aria estaban en la cocina de los DiLaurentis, para las chicas eran común pasar casi todo el día en la casa de Ali. "entonces, ¿te vas a hacer las mechas?" Ali parecía algo disgustada por el hecho de que una de sus mejores amigas se pondría mechas rosas en el cabello. "Dios Ali, tengo 13 años no es como si me fuera a hacer un tatuaje permanente" Ali puso los ojos ignorando el comentario de Aria. "¿necesitas ayuda con eso?"._

_La morena sonrió al ver el cambio de actitud de Alison, tomando la bolsa del tinte de pelo de una forma muy tonta y nerviosa. "claro, Ali"._

_Ambas chicas subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Alison, donde dejaron todas las bolsas con ropa y accesorios que habían comprado en el centro comercial, después de un rato Aria se estaba lavando el cabello en el baño de Alison para ver cómo había quedado finalmente sus mechas rosas. Alison tomo su secadora y ayudo a su amiga a secar su cabello castaño oscuro, Ali no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le gustaba el hecho de que una de sus amigas se atrevía a confrontarla, claro también estaba Spencer pero con Aria era diferente, a ella no le importaba lo que pensara la gente de ella, en cambio Spencer vivía de las opiniones de los demás después de todo, todo el mundo creía que ella y su hermana Melissa eran las hijas perfectas, pero Alison sabia la verdad ninguna de ellas se acercaba a ser perfecto, en verdad Alison sabía que ninguna familia se asemejaba a lo perfecto._

"_¿Por qué no vas a comprar más cerveza?"_

_Alison miro con enojo hacia la puerta de su cuarto que se había quedado abierta. "pensé que tu hermano no estaba en casa" la morena se sentó en la cama de la rubia mirándose aun el cabello con una sonrisa satisfactoria. _

"_yo pensaba lo mismo" Ali refunfuño, el enojo era perceptible en su voz. La rubia se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, Aria sabía que esto no acabaría bien Alison agregaría otra discusión más con su hermano en la lista._

"_Jason" Alison se cruzó de brazos, combinado con su enojo no era buena señal. "se suponía que no llegarías a casa hasta las siete". Jason se apoyó en la pared también de brazos cruzados en frente de Ali. "¿es que a ti y a tu amiga la chica superpoderosa les molesta?" el hermano mayor de Ali obviamente no la dejaría ganar esta __Discusión. "mejor porque no te encierras en tu cuarto y se ponen a jugar a las Barbie" el comentario de Jason saco risas de Ian y Garrett, sus estúpidos amigos con los que se emborrachaba y drogaba._

"_mejor porque no te vas, antes de que le diga a Papá que te drogas o espera creo que sería mejor decírselo a la policía" Alison hizo un gesto de despedida sarcástico con su mano mientras tenía su sonrisa de victoria en la cara, y Aria no pudo contener la risa ante la reacción de Garrett. Jason les dio una última mirada a las chicas para encerrarse con sus amigos en el cuarto._

* * *

_Rosewood no es una ciudad peligrosa, pero la mayoría de la gente había cambiado de idea ante la desaparición de una adolescente de 15 años, la chica popular de la escuela, rubia, ojos azules la típica chica que todo el mundo envidia, Alison DiLaurentis había desaparecido hace ya una semana luego de una fiesta de pijamas en el granero de una de sus mejores amigas, sin duda esta era la notica del año. _

_Aria Montgomery, tenía lágrimas en la cara, no había parado de llorar desde que Spencer, Hanna, Emily y ella no habían encontrado rastro de Alison luego de que las abandonara en mitad de la noche. Sin darse cuenta Aria termino en frente de la casa de su mejor amiga desaparecida, los padres de Ali eran un desastre haciendo lo posible para encontrar a su hija, y por lo que le había dicho Spencer al parecer Jason no ha visto a Garrett o Ian desde que Alison desapareció, puede que Ali y Jason no tenían la mejor relación del mundo, pero Aria sabía que en el fondo ambos se preocupaban por el otro._

"_¿Aria?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

_La joven se había asustado un poco, ante la aparición repentina de su acompañante, un joven de unos 17 años, rubio y unos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes que volverían loca a cualquier persona, estaba frente a ella. "Jason"_

"_es tarde, deberías volver a tu casa"_

"_lo sé, pero la verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en Alison" la expresión en el rostro de Jason cambio rápidamente. "te llevare a casa" susurro el hijo mayor de los DiLaurentis._

_Fue una incómoda caminata en silencio hasta la casa de Aria, donde ambos se quedaron parados mirándose. "bueno me voy, mañana tengo que salir temprano"_

"_¿sales a alguna parte?" apenas pregunto Aria se arrepintió estúpida Aria. "lo siento, yo no quería…"_

"_no, está bien. Me voy de Rosewood por un tiempo"_

"_¿Por qué?" tonta Aria, mantén la boca cerrada_

_Jason bufo "¿es necesario preguntar?" Jason le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Aria no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el gesto del hermano mayor de su amiga desaparecida "quiero alejarme de todo esto, empezar de nuevo en unas semanas empieza la universidad y solo quiero permanecer lo más distante de todo" Aria asintió con la cabeza "a mi también me gustaría poder hacer eso"._

"_bueno me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho pequeña Aria" Jason beso la cabeza de Aria y se marchó._

_Aria quedo realmente sorprendida por el gesto de Jason en besarle la cabeza de una forma muy tierna, quedándose parada afuera de su casa durante un par de minutas más antes de tener que enfrentar a la realidad._

* * *

_Jason se encontraba jugando baloncesto, ya hacía tiempo desde que no disfrutaba tanto jugando un partido realmente se lo estaba pasando bien. Acababa de hacer una canasta cuando mi vista se topó con una chica bastante familiar, debía admitir que esta chica tenía algo que siempre había llamado mi atención, parecía buscar a alguien._

_A un compañero de juego se le escapo el balón y Jason se apresuró a ir tras él, el balón había caído en los pies de la chica tan familiar, ella se dio la vuelta y recogió el balón buscando a su dueño, cuando vio a Jason DiLaurentis acercándose._

"_hey" Aria saludo a Jason mientras jugueteaba con el balón algo nerviosa. _

"_hey" Aria parecía algo preocupada, mientras le pasaba el balón a Jason._

"_¿has visto a mi hermano?"_

"_no, lo siento" el joven DiLaurentis jugaba con el balón en sus manos "¿te ha dado planton?"_

"_algo asi"_

"_a su edad yo también mentía sobre a donde iba, aunque tengo pocos recuerdos de esa época, y lo poco que recuerdo me gustaría olvidarlo" ambos parecían estar algo incomodos con esta conversación, por lo que Jason trato de volverlo algo mas ¿familiar?. "¿sabes de que me acuerdo?, tu pelo rosa"_

"_¿en serio?"_

"_me gustaba"_

"_¿en serio?"_

"_si, porque eras una chica impredecible, no como yo" Jason hizo un pequeño gesto dándole algo de importancia. "y eso me gustaba"_

_Hubo un pequeño lapso de tiempo que compartieron miradas, no habrá sido durante más de cinco segundo pero para Aria fue una eternidad. "bueno me …" Jason hizo un gesto hacia la cancha de baloncesto para luego dirigirse a el. Cuando había dado un par de pasos se volteó hacia Aria. "echo de menos el pelo rosa" Aria sonrió sinceramente y Jason le devolvió la sonrisa 'yo también lo echo de menos'._

_Jason continuo con su juego, y Aria le dedico una ultima mirada antes de irse en busca de su hermana menor._


End file.
